Tododeku:Your Quirk,Not His
by ImAramdomFANGIRL
Summary: Izuku and Shouto have secretly admired each other forever, but what happens when someone spills the ramen?
1. Izuku Midoriya:The Beggining

If you were to ask Izuku Midoriya, out of Katsuki Bakugo or Shouto Todoroki, who he would rather date he would say Todoroki. Out of 1-A...his answer is still Todoroki. He sat down at his desk. Looked at his phone quickly and saw the date. February 14.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka said from behind.

"Oh, Hey Uraraka," Izuku said, tonelessly.

"I know your crush is Shouto and all that but...will you be my boyfriend?"

"Ihavetogotothebathroom!" Izuku said quickly. He rushed to his locker. '_This is what I get for coming early_' Izuku thought. Muttering to himself, he walked out for fresh air. He felt himself running into a solid form.

"Midoriya.?" He heard a voice he knew well enough to reconize on the spot, panic, and blush as red as his scar. Shouto Todoroki extended his hand to help Izuku up. Izuku grabbed his hand and let go after he stood up. Blushing extremely red, they both walked to class


	2. Shouto Todoroki:The Beggining 20

Midoriya's run in really threw Shouto off track. He planned to be here at the exact time Midoriya was. But, he was all ready there.

Todoroki's brain did back-flips as they walked in silence.

_Are you All Might's secret love child or something?_

With each raced heart beat, a line of dialog went through his head.

_Which means I have more of a reason to beat you._

Another beat.

_ITS YOUR QUIRK!_

And another

_ ITS YOUR QUIRK NOT HIS!_

He was never happier to see the 1-A door. They both walked in. Ochacco Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's hand.

"Yes or No, Deku?" She was extremely close to him, causing Shouto's anger to rise. Ochacco leaned in and kissed him


	3. A note from ImAramdomFANGIRL

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! So thank you,Thank You,THANK YOU for choosing Your Quirk,Not His to read! I may acually create a charecter! If you have any quirk ideas can you comment them! Please! The only quirk I made is a PJO/HoO. His name is Hatsusora Matsumoto. Enjoy this chapter! I will try to produce a chapter everyday, though I may not be able to!-****ImAramdomFANGIRL**


	4. Shouto Todoroki:Confessing isn't easy

Todoroki was extremely suprised as Ochacco's lips pressed against Midoriya's. So...there goes telling him the truth. Seeing his crush kiss her was kinda heart disturbing. He walked out of the room, heart broken, and sat down beside the lockers.

"Todoroki," Midoriya walked to him and sat down next to him. "You O.K?" '_Crap_' Shouto thought to himself.

"Yeah," He said, blankly. He asked Midoriya the first thing on his mind. "so you and Uraraka?"

"Oh...no, she asked me out in 1-A and I walked out, I couldn't be like 'No,I'm gay.' I can't really do that." This let off a big burden on his shoulders.

"Thats good," Shouto said, voicing thoughts.

"Why?" Midoriya asked.

"Because I like you."


	5. Izuku Midoriya:Admitting it

**Author's Short-Anime Story!**

**So I have a little brother...he is like, three. He learned to say Deku, Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki, And Tetsutetsu! **

**I feel like a proud big-sister OwO!**

**Also this story has 223 views! Thank you,Thank you,THANK YOU! **

**Go Beyond PLUS ULTRA!**

_..._

_Because I like you _

The words were a constant loop in Deku's head. What?

"You don't need to return them," Shouto said, standing up."but I wanted you to know." He walked away. Deku squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wait!" Izuku grabbed Todoroki's wrist. "what if the prince was in love with the other prince?" The lyrics to the _american song So Emotional _by Christina Agularia started to play in his head as the scene played.

"What are you Implying?"

_You make me feel so emotional _

"I..I."

_I can't let go i'm so emotional _

"You what, Midoriya?"

_I'm sinking fast into a ocean full of you_

"Ilikeyoutoo!" Shouto walked so that he was face-to-face with Deku. Their fingers were intertwined. They kissed.


	6. Shouto Todoroki:After the admitting

**Happy Birthday Tokoyami! Its October 30th!**

**...**

"Todoroki and Midoriya?"

"I thought it was Midoriya and Uraraka!"

"It won't be the first LGTBQ relationship we have in 1-A."

Todoroki heard a lot of comments like these. By the time it was lunch...almost all of 1-A had known about him and Midoriya. As he slurped the Soba he wondered if Midoriya had known that people knew. Midoriya sat next to him. Midoriya's Yakitori looked as if he didn't really want to eat it...but he would eat it anyways. Their fingers were intertwined.

"People seemed to know about us." Izuku whispered quietly.

"Yeah. You have a point Midoriya."

"You know...you can call me Izuku...or Deku."

"O.k...Izuku.." He said, attempting to get used to it.


	7. A conversation between Kaminari and me

**Denki! What are you doing here! This is Todoroki and Deku's story!**

Well...you really have only mentioned Todoroki, Deku, and Uraraka! BORRING! So maybe I will drag Kirishima into this or something.

**Wait! You can hear me? **

Yeah, Duh. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you, BOI!

**Wait...so if you can hear me...can the...others hear me?**

No just me.

**Weird. **

Is there gonna be that Hatsusora charecter in here?

**DENKI! I am ****_NOT _****giving this away!**

Really, well you should!

**YOU are NOT letting me trick you into TELLING YOU THAT HATSUSORA IS COMING IN CHAPTER 8!**

Wait...he does?!

**CRAP!**


End file.
